This thing that I know that you're about to have
by McSwarekforlife
Summary: Andy has this secret that she wants to tell Sam. How is she going to tell him that their life is about to change? One-shot set following the season six finale.


**This thing that I know that you're about to have.**

* * *

She's tossing and turning. Like almost angry that she can't seem to fall asleep.

Its late too.

Andy is almost afraid to look at the alarm clock on her bedside table, because she suspects that its only a few hours left until she is due to get up and start her morning shift.

Her whole body is uncalm and she can't relax at all, because there is just _something_ going on with her and she doesn't quite know what to do with herself.

She starts fidgeting with her ring. The ring Sam gave her three short weeks ago. And now, she knows this thing and she can't sleep.

Sam is snoring on her left side and although its starting to annoy her a little, she wants nothing more than to crawl into him and come clean about her little secret.

For days she's been trying to tell him, but every time she chickens out and something else has come up.

Its possible she hasn't really tried that hard either because she is shit scared to tell him. She doesn't think he'll be disappointed or mad or anything that would imply that this is something he doesn't want, because she knows he does.

He told her not long ago, and they talk about it now and then, but they're barely three weeks into being married, and Maya is only three months old and Sam is just getting used to caring for _one_ child. Part time.

How is he going to react when she tells him that he's going to be a father again?

Andy doesn't know, because she has never been in this position before. She wants to tell Traci about everything, and get some motherly advice from her best friend, but Traci's got her own plates to juggle these days and the last thing she need's is the worries from her knocked up best friend is Andy's thinking.

So, you know, she need's to suck it up, and figure out a way to tell her husband about her recent... discovery.

And besides all of that, it suddenly hits her! How is she going to handle a small human being that is one hundred percent Sam and Andy?

Andy gently let's her hand slide down to her stomach. Her hand feels warm on top of the newly created life she's carrying, and despite how shit scared she actually is, Andy thinks that this is the happiest she's ever been before.

It doesn't feel or look any different, but she _knows_ its different. She knows its going to be different too. She'll grow and expand, and feel all these new and amazing things for each week that passes along and suddenly she wonders how Sam is going to be when her belly grows. How he will be the most overprotective daddy to be and how he probably will get on her nerves sometimes, but all of that...

She's still shit scared, but she can't wait to share this with him.

Now, she can most certainly not sleep.

Their bedroom is lit up by the moonlight and the only sounds she can barely hear coming from the sleeping city, is a car pulling out from the driveway across the street. She peeks through the window and sees their neighbor leave. She knows that Levi Buckman is a pedriatic surgeon at _Toronto General_ and she sometimes works standby shifts that requires her coming in on short notice. At every hour.

 _How is she and Sam going to juggle kids and work?_

She leaves the bedroom and pads downstairs into the kitchen. Its tea that she wants. A cup with hot and sweet that she knows can make her a little sleepy.

Its the insomnia that makes her tired during the day. After hours upon hours of laying awake with all of her thoughts and worries and... secret, that makes her lack of sleep.

(Sam found her with her eyes closed in the kitchen area at the station yesterday. He thinks she's brewing on something, that she's getting sick with the flu, and he told her to go home. _"I'll bring home chicken noodle soup for you"_ , he had told her, thinking a bowl of soup would do the trick for her insomnia, the all-day-sickness she's had these last couple of days)

Yeah, that's another ting that she's struggling with. She is starting to run out of excused to bolt towards the bathroom during parade and fleeing out of bed in the mornings. She's actually surprised that Gail Peck isn't on to her yet. And soon enough, Sam is going to realize that the flu he thinks she's trying to fight, is on its fourth day and not at all the flu.

So, that's that. But then, there is their date night this Friday, and she's not drinking alcohol due to her recent discovery and Sam is going to ask questions. Yeah, she need's to tell him.

Today.

"Andy?", she hears from the foyer. "There you are...what are you doing up this late..or early?", he ask brushing his hand down her arm.

"Couldn't sleep". Her answer is short with a hint of nervousness. She knows that this is probably her opening.

"You still sick?"

Sam pushes a few buttons on the coffee machine.

"Uh... kind of. I mean.."

"Kind of? I think you should go see your doctor sweetheart. You've been on half tank for days now", he states as he pours himself a cup of coffee.

"Coffee?"

Andy straightens her back, turns her head towards him. "Uh... no. I better not", she smiles rather nervous.

"You're right... Coffee at this hour...not good".

"Well, that's...probably right,but I shouldn't drink that much coffee from now on actually...", she says it fairly low and drags out the last y.

That get s Sam's attention alright. "Oh?"

Andy stands up and move towards him. "I don't think Its good for the..."and suddenly she can't breath for a second. She takes a new breath. "for the... uh, baaaby".

She drags the word baby out as much as she can. And just like that Sam has found the hem of her t-shirt, yanked it up a few inches and placed both hands on het flat stomach.

"Baby? Andy? We...?"

Andy smiles big. "That's right... You ah.. you got me pregnant Sam", she giggles. Its the first time she's said it out loud, and ITS the best feeling she has ever experienced.

"Pregnant?", Sam ask, like it still hasn't hit him yet. "Oh my god! We're having a baby!"

"So you're happy then?"

"Happy? Andy I'm ecstatic! Can't you see I'm doing the happy dance?"

She pulls herself right into him. "I love you. Thank you for getting me pregnant"

Sam chuckles, because he knows _he_ is the lucky one. "My pleasure sweetheart. Believe me. But uh... Thank you for letting me".

Its a good ten to twenty seconds later that Sam makes a small gap between them. "Wait...how pregnant are you?"

Andy giggles. "About 7 weeks. Give or take". She smiles when she says it. Proud and happy at once.

"Really? So, our kid is made in full out sin?", he laughs.

"Yeah... Can you believe that? Already breaking the rules", she jokes. "Can you believe that?"

"Sweetheart, if this baby is anything like us...its bound to break every rule".

"Uhu... Let's hope our kid wont go into this whole cop thing yeah?

Sam urges his wife out of the kitchen. "Yeah, let's aim for medicine, or maybe a lawyer?"


End file.
